zngfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed™
|When did they join? = June 2015 |3DS, Wii U, or both? = |Alternate accounts names = The Faceless Corporation (NoFaceFred Accounts): Edward Wetter Accounts: (Unusable) (Unusable) }} "Just drop a fried chicken breast on my plate and I'll be happy." ~Ed™ Ed™ is a member and one of the three founders (along with Blake and Stagger) of the ZNG. He has more alts than any other member; this is due in part to the fact that he has suffered more Miiverse bans than any other member, totalling at nine thus far. He's a totally rad dude and a professed Jesus Freak. Ed™ is addicted to performing bizarre glitches in Zelda games, notably Ocarina of Time 3D. His favorite food is fried chicken; this has become almost as big a meme as his original, faceless account. He began playing Zelda at a friend's recommendation in 2012 when he downloaded Link's Awakening DX onto his 3DS. Ed™ quickly fell in love with the game's explorative and puzzle-solving elements and was surprised at the game's unusually deep ending. Our fully-faced hero has been a major Zelda fan ever since. Ed™ first encountered most of the people who would become the ZNG when he met Nintendoer and his large crowd of friends in 2014. Since then he has prompted the foundation of the official ZNG by causing Stagger to call him a "Zelda Nerd Buddy". The ZNG snowballed into being from that one minor comment. Ed™ was originally known as NoFaceFred on his dbrad95 account and utilized a faceless Mii which spawned endless jokes and puns. However, this first account was report bombed almost to the point of a permaban following his decision to boycott Fire Emblem: Fates. He was forced to abandon dbrad95 and the Faceless Corporation and go into hiding under a new name and Mii; thus, Edward_Wetter was created. Ed™ has since lived happily, finding that people were more willing to befriend him when his Mii didn't resemble a common internet troll. Ed™ has been notably absent from Stagger's Fashionista Adventures with the Zelda Nerd Gang and similar online play events with non-Zelda games. He cites poor internet stability and, more importantly, the fact that his gaming time is often abruptly interrupted by chores as his reasons for not joining the rest of the group. Another reason for these absences may be that he is off maintaining a colossal chat thread that attracts ZNG members and more. It consists, as of June 2016, of over 40 discussion posts, and covers a myriad of topics, from deep philisophical subjects, to music preferences, to dreaming, to such simple folly as shipping. Miiverse Zelda Drawings Ed_drawing_1.png|Nobody quite knows why Ed™ drew this. Does this portray the inner workings of his mind? Does it represent some emotional trauma he went through in the past? Why on Earth did he spend 20 minutes drawing it? Truly, it is an Ed™igma.|link=https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADV0aD50snTQ Zelda Games Played Main Games (and Remakes): Ed™ has confessed to utilizing Restore Points to beat Zelda II and extensive use of game guides to 100% both NES titles. Category:ZNG Members